


Something Stupid

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: The Greatest City in the World [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bistro, F/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night out among friends leads to Eponine and Enjolras' hidden talents coming to the fore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Mikhail. This also falls somewhat within the timeline of ‘The Greatest City in the World’

**Something Stupid**

“We really ought to get them in here more often, Combeferre. It’s a shame that their talents---“

“Yes we know, Jehan. But let them be, let them be.”

The poet gave the scholar a frustrated look over the top of his mug of beer. “We’ve known for years that Enjolras could play the piano, but Ep being able to move like that---“

“She was in the dance troupe, on and off,” Azelma chimed in. The young woman’s grin was triumphant as she glanced at her sister, who was already beginning to sway to the music filling the tight little bistro. “She’s got the best rhythm out of us kids.”

Jehan sighed before tugging Azelma to sit closer to him. “She keeps things close to her chest.”

“Too close.”

A few feet away, Eponine turned slightly towards this chatter but before she could ask she felt yet another crescendo in the music, tugging at her limbs and bringing her out of her seat. ‘ _Never mind that,’_ she told herself as she shut her eyes to better relish the strains of this old dance tune. She’d heard it time and again on the radio or in ballrooms, but tonight it took on a whole new life from the piano keys and from her lover’s fingertips. It was as if every note washed over her body and then sank in to mingle with every fiber of her form. She let the melody pull her forward and then back, around and around till she opened her eyes to meet a pleasantly surprised blue gaze.

“It’s just Sinatra,” Enjolras remarked bemusedly. “I never thought you liked his songs.”

“Nor did I,” Eponine admitted sheepishly. Her gaze drifted down to his deft fingers, so long, callused and yet so familiar. “I’d ask you to dance with me, but who’d play the music?”

“Well there’s always later in the evening,” Enjolras pointed out, his expression taking on just the barest hint of knowing mischief as he met her eyes. “You were after all enjoying yourself.”

“Even to that song?” Eponine asked, now feeling her cheeks grow hot.

“Especially to that song,” Enjolras replied. He sat back down at the piano bench near the stage. “I’m taking requests, just this once,” he added loudly, perhaps for the benefit of the rest of the group.

‘ _Oh I’m so paying you back for this later,’_  Eponine decided as she looked at him from head to toe, wordlessly challenging him with her eyes. It wasn’t fair really that he did not even have to use words to have her under his spell.


End file.
